And From the Ashes
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: In the aftermath of the sacrifice, the knowing inhabitants must rebuild from the ashes Klaus left in his wake. But moving on for some may be harder than others.  An AU story of sorts after 2x21.
1. Chapter 1

If it wasn't obvious by my posting on FanFiction, **I**** own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Waiting. That's all they could really do at this point. Jeremy Gilbert sat rigidly grasping his sister's limp hand. The flickering light from the scattered candles almost masked the fact that Elena Gilbert was not breathing. And it wasn't like anyone could hear her breaths if she was over Bonnie Bennett's determined chanting.<p>

Jeremy couldn't understand a word his magical girlfriend was saying, but if it saved Elena, it didn't matter. It just had to work.

And the night dragged on. It was hard to believe everything that had happened in the last few hours. The sacrifice. It had happened. Klaus had broken the curse, unleashing his suppressed werewolf side, becoming truly immortal, indestructible.

Mystic Falls was royally fucked.

Bonnie's chanting began to lull Jeremy. He had been racked with sobs knowing his aunt was no more. And here he sat facing his sister waiting to see if Bonnie's spell could bring her back. But Bonnie Bennett was not soothed with her words. She furiously repeated the spell over and over through her tight jaw. She rocked back and forth, trying to draw out as much power as she could from the ancient witches as tears silently flowed down her cheeks.

This _had_ to work.

As if it were an answer to their prayers Elena Gilbert drew in a sharp breath. She sat up sharply, ripping her hand free of Jeremy and felt her body. She was alive. Elena cried tears of joy. Jeremy hugged his last remaining family member. Bonnie searched questionably for the answer to how exactly she had succeeded.

Something went right tonight.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy spoke, his voice caught in his sister's neck.

Elena stared blankly, taking a mental inventory. "Okay, I guess. I have a headache."

Jeremy stood, offering a hand to both Bonnie and Elena, "Well then, let's get you home."

The three emerge from the witch house into the early morning rays. Elena shields her face from the overbearing sunlight, allowing Jeremy to guide her to Bonnie's car. Together they drive across town, getting closer and closer to civilization and the Gilbert family home.

It didn't hit the Gilbert siblings until Bonnie pulled up to the curb how different the house would be without Jenna. Elena wasn't sure if she had dreamed her aunt had become the vampire in the equation to break the curse but as soon as Jeremy gripped her hand, she knew they had truly lost their last shred of family. Unless they counted John Gilbert. But he was a coward and was long gone by now.

The three approached the door slowly, exhausted from the night from hell. Inside the quiet was overbearing. Elena broke away from Jeremy and Bonnie and headed for the stairs.

"I just…need to lie down," she explained as she climbed to the next level.

"Hey," Bonnie called after her. Elena turned on the landing, "If you need anything, we'll be here."

"Thanks," Elena said sincerely, "I just need to rest. Then I can deal with everything."

Jeremy nodded in understanding, "We'll round up some food for when you wake up. You lost a lot of blood."

"You guys get some rest too," Elena instructed, "It was a long night for all of us."

Elena retreated to her room but sleep was not going to come easy. Every time she closed her eyes she was bombarded with images from the sacrifice.

The evil in Klaus' eyes. Jules frantic screams. Aunt Jenna and her bravery. And Stefan. He was willing to sacrifice himself rather than letting she and Jeremy lose Jenna.

And then her mind started racing about what had become of the others. Stefan surely awoke some time after the sacrifice, his neck healed but what about Damon, Caroline, and Tyler. None of them had been there when she woke up. Who else died trying to save her?

More importantly, where was Klaus now that the curse was broken?

How could Elena sleep with all the questions she had? She paced her bedroom, massaging her aching temples. She didn't know where to begin. Just thinking off all those who had banded together to protect her was driving her crazy. She tried to inventory who had been doing what before the sacrifice. Damon was on a mission to find Caroline and Tyler which he must have succeeded at because Klaus went with plan B.

Her mind was swirling with images. Too many images. Images of Caroline at cheer. Or Tyler playing football. Of Damon, confessing his love near the very spot she stood.

Wait. That wasn't a memory. Was it?

He dangled her necklace right in front of her face. She knew, she knew right then what he was going to do and she was afraid. But she never expected Damon Salvatore to confess his feelings for her. Elena didn't even know Damon could feel such things. She reached up and touched her forehead, feeling his kiss lingering there. And she remembered the confusion she felt after he left, after he erased her memory. After he compelled her.

Elena stopped pacing her bedroom because she came to the realization. Bonnie didn't bring her back to life. Damon's blood did.

Elena Gilbert was a vampire. Well, she was almost a vampire. She hadn't yet completed the transition. But the realization that she was in transition ignited the symptoms she had been ignoring.

She was _starving_. And she felt weak. She had attributed that to having been dead but now she knew the truth. She was dying all over again. And she would die if she didn't feed. Here she was facing the choice she never imagined facing.

Elena was livid. Before she knew what she was doing, she was down the stairs and out the door. She was surprised Jeremy or Bonnie hadn't stopped her but the house was completely still as she slipped out. Once she was in her car, she only had one destination in mind. The boarding house.

Driving across town, Elena didn't know what to do with herself. She was pissed. She was crying. And she had a decision. She was no closer to reaching a decision as she screeched to a halt in front of the boarding house. She pushed forward, walking straight in and up the stairs. She threw open the bedroom door to see Damon lounging in his bed.

"You _compelled_ me," She hissed, crossing the room. But when she caught sight of Damon she froze, "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged weekly, "What's _not_ wrong with me, Elena? Nice to see you too."

Elena reached up to touch his clammy forehead, "Damon. What happened?"

"Oh," Damon rolled his eyes, "Your buddy Lockwood took a nibble on me last night."

He rolled back his sleeve and exposed the werewolf bite to Elena. She gasped. She had seen how grotesque Rose's had been but she still wasn't prepared to see it again.

"No," Elena whispered, sinking down onto the bed next to him.

"So, get all your anger out now," Damon motioned for her to lay it on him. Because it reality, he needed to hear it.

Elena tighten her jaw, "It isn't fair."

"I know. Just say what you need to say." Damon croaked, "Hit me. Yell. Whatever you need to do because this is it, Elena."

Elena's anger faltered. "I won't."

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon mustered up the energy to snicker, "You storm in here like a bat out of hell, no pun intended, and you take one look at me and it's just gone. I'm starting to think you might actually like me."

"Damon, don't," Elena turned her head to hide the tear that finally streaked down her face. And then the others. She didn't even know who she was crying for anymore.

Damon stared off, not having the strength to look at her, "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."

She sat there silently, trying to fight back the tears. It was exhausting. She was getting tired. She crawled up towards the headboard and stretched her body out next to Damon.

"You don't," She finally said.

Damon closes his eyes, breathing in her scent as she lay next to him, "I do, Elena. It's okay. Because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you." He lifts his chin so he can hold her gaze, so she could hear the sincerity in his voice, "I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you. I can't have you hating me for all eternity."

Elena shushed him, her heart breaking with every word he spoke, "It's okay. I won't."

Damon cracked a smile, "I know you, Elena. You don't forgive and forget. I took away the one thing that mattered most to you."

Elena shook her head, "You didn't take away my choice to complete the transition. I forgive you."

Damon's piercing blue eyes widened in fear, missing their usual sparkle, "No. No…"

"Yes, Damon." It was Elena's turn to squeeze her eyes shut, unable to bear looking at him.

"But Stefan," He thought out loud, "You love him. You could be with him forever."

Elena clenched her lips together, creating a thin line, the only way she knew to hold back her sobs, "I don't know if I'm equipped to handle this. I don't know if I have the strength to control myself. I won't survive hurting anyone."

"God…" Damon's sobs crushed Elena, "I did it because I love you, Elena. You know that now I did all those months ago. I loved you then and I love you now."

"I know," Elena's voice quivered, "And you didn't even give me the chance. You took that away from me."

She placed her head on his chest and wrapped a weak arm around his torso. He leaned his head down so his cheek was in her hair.

"You should've met me in 1864." His voice was so far away, "You would've liked me."

Elena tilted her head up to try to look into his eyes but it was no use, "I like you now. Just the way you are. Despite it all. Despite all you've done to me, all you've taken from me."

The next thing she did surprised them both although neither had the strength to react. She lifted her head just high enough to reach his lips and placed a desperate kiss on his mouth. It was lifeless, sucking the energy out of both of them, but their distinct tastes lingered on both of their lips.

All Damon could muster out was a mumbled, "Thank you…"

Elena couldn't respond. She couldn't fathom why she was spending her last minutes here with the man she hated almost as much as Klaus but she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. It was the last thing she was going to feel.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking," With a renewed sense of energy, Elena sat straight up hearing the voice so like hers, "I mean, I'm the one that brought the cure."

Elena stared between Katherine and Damon. A cure. The impossible was happening yet again.

Katherine crossed the room, barely taking a second glance at Elena, "I thought you were dead."

Elena dropped her gaze, "Technically, I am."

Katherine stopped dead in her tracks, "You turned?"

Elena shook her head.

"Isn't this special?" Katherine laughed, "Stefan gave himself over to Klaus to save his brother while Damon gets to spend the last precious moments with his girl."

"Stefan did what?" Damon tried to pool his energy to sit up but it was no use. He eyed the vial of blood in Katherine's hand.

Katherine shrugged, "He sacrificed everything to save his brother. Including you."

Damon coughed, "Saint Stefan."

Katherine placed the vial of blood on the nightstand, "Well I'll leave you with this. Enjoy Damon while you still can."

In a blur, she was gone. Elena lifted a weak arm to grab the vial, uncorking it for Damon, "Here."

"No," Damon rolled away from her.

"Damon," Elena whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't die knowing you would hate me forever," His voiced cracked, "But I can't live knowing I'm the reason you're dead."

Elena shoved the vial closer to his lips, "Did you not hear what she said? What Stefan did to get this for you? How can you be so selfish?"

Damon turned back towards her, meeting her fiery gaze with an icy glare, "How can _you_?"

"Don't," She shook her head, "Don't even."

"You have the chance to live, forever, and you're giving it up," Damon spoke barely above a whispered but to him, he was yelling, "You're leaving Jeremy with _no one_. After everything everyone's done to try to keep you alive, you're just giving up."

"I'm giving up because I don't want to be a monster, Damon." Elena sobbed. There was no way in hell she would leave Jeremy behind unless she knew he would be safer.

"You won't," Damon shut his eyes. "You could never. I wouldn't let you do anything that would make you hate yourself."

"How can you promise that?"

He opened his eyes again and when Elena met his gaze, it was like she was seeing Damon how she imagined he looked in 1864. There was an innocence and an honesty that she had only seen once. His eyes mirrored the eyes from her resurfaced memory from his confession.

"Because I know you. And I know that we could do it, together."

Her face twisted in sadness. Fear took over her whole body because in reality she didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Jeremy. And Bonnie or Caroline. Or Damon.

She nodded furiously, choking on her tears, "But you have to promise me. Promise me that you'll end me if I can't do it."

He watched her break and fall apart in front of his eyes. Damon knew that if it came down to that, he would end himself as well but she needed to hear him say it. "I promise."

She buried her face in his chest and he could feel her whisper "okay" into the fabric of his shirt. Damon released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Elena," He took her head between his hands and pulled her face up from his chest, "You need to go and get a blood bag. Can you do that?"

She bit her bottom lip, nodding. Elena pushed herself only her shaky legs and stumbled out of the room.

Damon stared at the opened door and waited. And he would wait until she came back, with either a blood bag in hand or transitioned before he drank down the cure. He needed the guarantee that she would survive this with him. He fingered the vial, the cool glass slipping between his sweaty fingers.

He hadn't heard her come back in but he felt the pressure beside him on the bed. He turned to face her, both clutching their sources of life in their hands. They didn't speak as Damon uncorked the vial or Elena ripped the plug off the bag. Before Damon knew it, Elena was ravenously sucking down the blood while he raised the vial to his shaking lips. Once they were both satiated, they collapsed on the bed, waiting for the blood to work its way into their systems.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elena opened her eyes again, night had fallen. She turned to her right and her eyes fell on the sleeping Damon. The feverish sheen that had coated his skin earlier was gone and he looked peaceful.

Suddenly, Elena sucked in a sharp breath at the searing pain in her gums. She could smell the small amount of blood left in the discarded bag and the veins under her eyes crawled. She needed more.

Elena crawled out of bed and headed downstairs to the blood cooler in the basement. She made it into the foyer when the door flew open. A blur of blonde hair flew into the boarding house.

"Stefan? Damon?" Caroline called before her eyes landed on Elena, frozen, "'Lena, what are you doing here?"

"I came to yell at Damon," Elena dropped her friend's gaze.

"Is he…?" Caroline couldn't even get the words out. It was obvious that Damon was not Caroline's favorite person either, but she had been there when Tyler bit him, not even knowing the price Damon was paying for saving them. She owed him.

Elena shook her head, "Katherine showed up earlier with a cure."

"There's a cure?" Caroline was astounded. "So many people came back from the dead today."

Elena sputtered. Did Caroline know about her transition? Could she sense it, "What are you talking about?"

Caroline eyed Elena curiously, "Well first you. Then Jeremy. Now Damon."

"Jeremy?" Elena was shocked, "What happened to Jeremy?"

"Bonnie didn't call you?" Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"I didn't bring my phone."

Caroline looked everywhere in the foyer but at her friend, "My mom. She shot him."

Elena tried to process what she was hearing, "And she's not supernatural. The ring didn't work for this."

Caroline was crying now, "But Bonnie. She took him to the witch house. She found a spell to bring him back. He's alive."

"I have to go." Elena hurried passed Caroline and out the door. She was about to get into her car but she remembered she had a faster means of transportation now. She blurred across town, slowing as she came upon her house.

Just as she was walking up, Bonnie and Jeremy where helping each other up onto the porch.

Elena slowed her speed as she crossed the distance between her and her brother.

"Jer," She reached out to hug him close to her body.

He squirmed under her tight grasp, "Easy 'Lena. I already died once today."

She pulled back, horrified at the joke, "That's not even funny."

"I'm sorry," He wrapped his arms around her again, "You're right."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably next to the pair. The day had surely taken it's toll on her. She felt weak from the power she lacked now that the witches had turned on her. But she watched her best friend clutch her boyfriend, knowing it was worth it. Elena nuzzled her face into Jeremy's neck but suddenly her body went rigid.

And that's when Bonnie saw her friend's eyes turn crimson and the veins surfaced under her them. In an instant, Elena was doubled over in searing pain. She clutched her head, screaming in agony. Jeremy turned to see Bonnie's gaze focused darkly on Elena.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" He shook his girlfriend. Elena growled, "Stop it! You're hurting her."

"Get inside, Jeremy." Bonnie instructed, her stare never leaving Elena.

Jeremy looked between Bonnie and Elena, "But—"

"I said, get inside!" The tone in Bonnie's voice made Jeremy listen. He stepped inside the house and Bonnie followed him across the threshold. She broke her hold over Elena who slowly recovered on the porch.

Without warning she lunged at Bonnie but the invisible barrier kept her from reaching the witch. She was livid and she was hungry.

In a blur, she was pinned against the railing. She viciously fought Damon who used his body weight to pin her down.

"Jeremy, listen to me," He turned over his shoulder, still fighting to keep Elena down, "You do not invite her in until I tell you you can. You hear?"

Jeremy just stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Part of him wanted to fly from the safety of his home to fight Damon off of Elena but the other part of him feared his sister.

"Do you hear me?" Damon yelled his question again.

"Yeah," Jeremy didn't take his eyes off his thrashing sister, "I got it."

Damon focused on Elena, her fangs had dropped and the look in her eye screamed zero humanity. "Don't watch," He instructed Bonnie and Jeremy.

With little time to contemplate his actions his hands gripped Elena's face and he swiftly snapped her neck. She stopped thrashing and she fell in a heap at his feet. He inhaled a deep breath before reaching down and scooping her up into his arms.

Jeremy and Bonnie gasped, seeing Elena's limp body hang in Damon's arms.

"She's going to be fine," He promised as he backed off the porch, "I promise you'll have her back." And with those words he blurred his way back to the boarding house.

Barely a day into her transition and Damon had almost broken his promise to her. He was sure had she succeeded in attacking Jeremy either Bonnie or himself would've had to put her down. And he was even more sure that she would come back to haunt him for letting her lay a finger on her baby brother.

Damon laid her carefully on the couch in front of the fireplace. All he could think about was getting a drink in him. After the last 24 hours, he needed a stiff one. He needed a lot of stiff ones. It didn't make it any easier to watch Elena healing in front of him.

He poured himself two fingers of scotch and stared at the flickering flames in the fire that always seemed to be burning when he needed to ponder life. He savored the drink in hand, unsure of how long Elena would be out for. All he knew was that when she woke, he needed the edge to be taken off because she was going to freak out on him.

"What happened to Elena?" Damon didn't turn around at the sound of her voice. He stayed, transfixed on the flames.

He brought his drink up to his lips again, "Vampire Barbie. What are you still doing here?"

"I was looking for Stefan. To see if I could stay here for a bit," she timidly revealed her plans hoping the older Salvatore would have a little compassion for her, "I can't be around my mom right now. Not after what she did."

"Everything's gone to hell," Damon mumbled. He turned to see Caroline standing over Elena, studying her.

She cocked her head towards Damon, "Is she…?"

Damon shut his eyes and nodded.

"But Bonnie said she brought her back. She said she was okay." Caroline rambled.

Damon confessed the day he had had to Caroline. How they were both on the brink of death and how he had been the one to convince her to complete the transition. He explained the promise he had made her and the near attack on Jeremy.

"It's my fault." Caroline shook her head, "I stormed in here ranting about my mom, about Jeremy. I didn't even take the time to sense something was different about her."

Damon sighed, pouring himself another drink. Before he could throw it back, Caroline snaked the glass right out of his hand. She gulped half the glass down, barely making a face at the amber liquor. Damon turned over another tumbler and poured one out for himself.

"We have to stop playing the blame game," he admitted. "Everyone's done something to bring on a little bad lately."

Caroline collapse on the couch opposite Elena. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I was thinking a studded leash," Damon raised an eyebrow sitting down next to Caroline.

"Damon." Caroline warned.

Damon threw his hands up defensively, "I'm going to keep her here until she's under control. We don't need a Vicki Donovan 2.0. She's not getting a daylight ring until she graduates."

Caroline nodded, taking in Damon's plan but suddenly she blurted, "But she's Elena Gilbert."

"Uh, yeah, I know."

"No, I mean. She's expected to be places. Jenna's funeral for one. And school. Fundraisers." Caroline rattled on, "She's kind of a big deal here."

Damon gritted his teeth. Caroline had a point. If Elena dropped off the face of the Earth, the townspeople would notice. And even though Mystic Falls wasn't a huge city, compelling the whole town to not notice would be a feat, even with Caroline's help.

"We need to prioritize her appearances," Caroline instructed. "She has to be at the funeral. There's no way around that."

The funeral would be soon, so he had his work cut out for him.

"And school's almost out," Caroline continued, "I'm sure we can convince the administrators to let her finish off the year at home. Considering."

"Using the Gilbert family death toll to our advantage," Damon threw out.

Caroline winced but ignored him, "I guess town functions we can play by ear."

"Who knew you could take control?" Damon studied the blonde baby vampire.

Her mouth dropped open, "I'll have you know I'm on virtually every committee they've got at school."

"You've got spirit, yes you do, you've got spirit…." Damon chanted.

Just when they had almost forgotten Elena was even there, she drew in a sharp breath and sat up, gasping for air.

"What happened?" She rubbed her neck.

Damon sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "I kept my promise. You go all t-rex and I break necks."

"Jeremy," Elena recalled the encounter. "I told you. I told you this would happen."

"Relax," Damon scoffed. "You're checked into vampire rehab now."

"This isn't funny, Damon." Elena slammed her fist on the couch cushion.

"Hey, 'Lena, just calmed down," Caroline crossed the living room and sat down next her best friend. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you've got to work on keeping your emotions in check."

Elena turned to Caroline, tears threatening to spill over, "But Jeremy is all alone. He's got no one. And I can't do anything about it."

Caroline didn't know what to say. She glanced at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll call Ric. See if he can pull himself away from the bar long enough to play big brother or whatever."

Elena glared at him. She felt the anger rolling off of her so she took a deep breath, "Thanks."

Damon disappeared from the living room, phone pressed to his ear.

"Hey," Caroline's soft voice cut into Elena racing mind, "Have a little faith in us, in yourself. We're going to get you through this."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, forcing a few tears down her face, "There's just so much going on right now and I feel useless."

"We're just going to take everything one step at a time."

"But we don't have _time_." Elena exclaimed, "Jeremy _died_. Stefan's sold his soul to Klaus. And Damon…We're all just such a mess, defenseless right now."

Caroline placed a reassuring hand on Elena's shoulder, "Breathe. Everything is heightened. You can't let it drive you crazy, because it will."

Damon waltzed back into the room tossing a blood bag onto the table in front of Caroline and Elena. Elena squirmed at the sight. Her gums ached and her throat burned.

Caroline snatched the back off the coffee table and brought it over to Damon's bar. She ripped off the plug. The sheer act caused Elena to snap her head in Caroline's direction.

"She can drink from a glass, ass." Caroline poured the thick blood into a tumbler and brought it over to Elena.

Elena took the glass in her hands and stared down at the liquid. Her fangs had dropped and her eyes were changing but she just stared and breathed. But no matter what she did, the blood won over her and she gulped it down hungrily.

"So Ric's going to hang out with Jeremy," Damon informed the girls. He turned to Elena, "Don't get any ideas. He's no Buffy but he can handle a stake."

"Okay," Elena stood up. "I'm just going to go lie down."

She dragged herself up the stairs, massaging her gums as she went on. Her first instinct was to turn into Stefan's room but before she got over the threshold, she took in how it was unchanged. Because Stefan wasn't here. She didn't want to disturb that. Elena couldn't bring herself to sleep in that bed. Instead, she found herself crawling between the black silk sheets of the other Salvatore.

She settled in and his scent surrounded her. With her enhanced sense of smell, she could smell the saltiness of his sweat still clinging to the sheets. And for some odd reason, it was comforting.

But with Elena retired, the other undead inhabitants kept on.

"She's worried about everyone," Caroline filled Damon in, "Stefan. Jeremy. You."

Damon nodded at the obvious, "But she's a liability. The most important thing is to get her in the driver's seat or else she'll self destruct."

Caroline agreed but that didn't make her entirely okay with everything, "But Stefan. He's really working with Klaus?"

"According to Katherine."

"And she's a regular encyclopedia Britannica." Caroline scoffed.

Damon smirked before returning his face to the same stoic look. "Stefan's a big boy. He can handle himself. He'd want Elena safe before we devise any Saving Saint Stefan plans."

"Okay," Caroline relented.

"I wasn't looking for your permission." Damon added, "But I'm glad I've got someone else on board."

Caroline shifted, "And you're sure it's okay I stay here?"

"We've got rooms to spare," Damon motioned upstairs, "It's like I'm starting a vampire sorority house."

Caroline rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs. "Good night, Damon."

"Hey Blondie," Damon called after her, "Just keep your ears open. You know how tricky this one can be."

Damon finished his drink, alone with the fire again. He placed the glass on the mantle and blurred up the stairs. He stopped short entering his room at the sight of Elena curled up in his bed. He shrugged and crossed the room, slipping into the bed next to her.

Almost immediately she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, swearing it was a safety precaution because she'd have to break free in order to do any damage. And with that, both Damon and Elena's new lease on life came to a close.


End file.
